Ya ha sido suficiente
by HTyler
Summary: Esa era vida del equipo 7: lamentos, dolor, destrucción y por sobre todo… muerte. -N-naruto…- Susurró entrecortadamente; innumerables veces había temido por ese momento, y ahora, había llegado. –Tienes que detenerlo-... –Eres una estúpida Sakura. ¿Acaso deseas vengarte por Naruto? ¿Pretendes salvar a tu estúpida aldea? –… –Ya no más Sasuke… Ya ha sido suficiente-.


[ONE SHOT]

~Ya ha sido suficiente~

.

.

.

Desastrosa. Esa era la única palabra que podía describir la situación en la que se encontraba; siempre lamentos, dolor, destrucción y por sobre todo… muerte.

Aquellos ojos azul cielo que tanto apreciaba, en aquel momento se hallaban opacos y carentes de aquella vida y alegría que siempre había caracterizado a su rubio amigo. Una lágrima cayó desde sus ojos húmedos hasta caer en la mejilla de la persona en su regazo.

-N-naruto…- Susurró entrecortadamente; innumerables veces había temido por ese momento, y ahora, había llegado; Uzumaki Naruto estaba a punto de morir.

-S-Saku…ra- El rubio luchó por hablar, aun con esa herida que sentía le quemaba por dentro. Ya no quedaba prácticamente nada de él, sus ropas estaba desgarradas y su cuerpo no estaba mucho mejor; haciéndole imposible a la pelirosa siquiera intentar curarlo.

-No hables. Solo aguanta, por favor, solo un poco más… Kakashi pronto llegara y entonces estarás bien ¿Sí?- La chica intentaba ser fuerte, aunque no sabía si por Naruto o por ella. En esos momentos no hallaba más que acariciar los rubios cabellos de su mejor amigo como si al hacer aquello, aumentara las posibilidades de que sobreviviera. Naruto era demasiado importante para ella, más de lo que nunca debió ser y no podía siquiera soportar la idea de perderlo.

Una sonrisa sincera floreció en los labios del chico Kyubi –Siempre fuiste más que una hermana para mi Sakura y la única razón por la que llegue a ser alguien, fue gracias a ti. Escuchame… no creo que vaya a salir de esta- Explicó con cierta oscura gracia. Intento reír mas en vez de esto tosió una buena cantidad de sangre.

-¡Callate! ¡Por supuesto que vas a salir de esta! Tú no puedes dejarme Naruto. ¡No lo permitiré!- El rubio estiro con dificultad su mano y acarició por última vez los labios de su compañera –La villa depende de ti… el teme no reaccionara; Debes tomar mi lugar y proteger Konoha pase lo que pase-

-Naruto, no, por favor-Rogó una y otra vez desesperada. La sonrisa que había estado en los labios del joven, desapareció. Entonces se sintió demasiado cansado como para mantener sus ojos abiertos –Detenlo… Sakura.-

Un grito desgarrador escapó de los labios femeninos, dando paso al sonido que sabía la pelirosa, era su alma rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Había sido una dura batalla, al igual que todas la que había tenido con el rubio; pero esta vez fue diferente. Después de tanto años, Naruto lo tuvo entre la espada y la pared; por un momento pensó que había llegado su final, sin embargo como era de esperarse, idiota no tuvo las agallas de matarlo, brindándole una oportunidad que por supuesto, él no había sido tan débil ni tonto como para no aprovecharla. Un chidori atravesando el pecho de Naruto, había sido el ring que daba por acabada esa y cualquier pelea futura.

Una vez el rubio cayó al suelo moribundo, una melena rosada se había apresurado a avanzar hacia ellos. A lo cual, el no dudo en huir, dejando atrás la escena.

Lo hecho estaba hecho y ya no tenía más nada que hacer allí.

Cuando empezaba a llegar a una parte despejada del bosque, se dio el placer de disminuir su paso. Ahora mismo se hallaba demasiado débil e incluso correr demasiado podía llegar ser letal para él. Al menos ahora, podría ser más sencillo saber si alguien se acercaba.

La tierra se movió, o eso creyó sentir. Ya que al recorrer su alrededor con su sharingan ya activado, no pudo ver nada. – ¿Pero qué…?- El suelo bajo él se destrozó, logrando saltar lejos con dificultad.

Una vez se halló en tierra firme dio un vistazo a lo que había causado aquello –Sakura- Gruño con frialdad.

La mencionada estaba parada en una gran roca en posición de pelea y una expresión de odio en su fino rostro que no sorprendió ni un poco al azabache, después de todo ya tenía un idea acerca de las intenciones de su ex compañera de equipo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó hacia ella, teniéndola en poco segundos sujetada por el cuello contra el suelo. La chica ni siquiera se resistió.

-¿Has venido a que acabe contigo tal como lo hice con Naruto?- Escupió venenosamente.

-Jamás te daría ese placer- Contestó la chica mirándole directo a los ojos sin ningún temor; cosa que hasta ese momento no se había atrevido hacer. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa sádica que hizo retorcer el centro de la castaña con temor, mas por el contrario no se inmuto físicamente. –Eres una estúpida Sakura. ¿Acaso deseas vengarte por Naruto? ¿Pretendes salvar a tu estúpida aldea? –

La pelirosa se mantuvo en silencio, sin quitar aquella mirada de odio que iba dedicada única y exclusivamente para él. – O tal vez…- el azabache apretó un poco más su cuello, haciendo que se le empezara a hacer difícil a la chica respirar. – ¿Has venido para pedirme que regrese contigo?- Soltó con tono burlón.

Sin esperarlo, Sakura sonrió, a pesar de estar ahogándose –Ya no más Sasuke… Ya ha sido suficiente-

Un inesperado golpe de chakra en el vientre del azabache, le hizo volar a unos cuantos metros de allí, cayendo en un montón de tierra y piedras destruidas. Tan rápido como pudo, lo cual no fue mucho, se levantó poniéndose en posición de ataque. Podía estar débil, podía estar arriesgando su vida; pero no iba a permitir que esa molestia pudiese hacerle ni un solo rasguño.

-No dejare que sigas haciendo daño Sasuke- A medida que la pelirosa se acercaba hacia él a paso lento, una gran cantidad de chakra verde se empezaba a desprender del cuerpo femenino, haciéndole recordar a su viejo amigo cuando le rodeaba chakra del Kyubi.

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo la confusión apoderarse de él -¿Qué es esto? ¿Nuevos poderes? Tus trucos no funcionaran conmigo Sakura- Desenfundó su katana y se acercó igualmente.

-Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que te marchaste Sasuke. Ya no soy la misma niña débil y tonta de antes-

-Tal vez tengas razón. Ahora eres una niña débil y tonta con pechos- la castaña sonrió con gracia pero sin suavizar su ceño. –Ha sido tu primer y último chiste "Sasuke-kun"- Sentenció lanzándose hacia él.

El azabache al no hallar la fuerza ni rapidez suficiente en ese momento, detuvo su ataque con su katana. La pelirosa apenas estuvo a punto de chocar con él, se movió con increíble rapidez quedando tras de él.

Un puño de chakra choco contra su espalda lanzándolo al suelo. Inmediatamente gruño aguantando el dolor que le había causado aquello. Sakura sonrió y murmuro un jutsu que no pudo escuchar bien. Segundos más tarde una espada gigante era arrancada de la tierra, rodeada esta por el mismo chakra verde que fluía a grandes cantidades del cuerpo de la fémina.

Cuando Sasuke se vio a punto de ser atravesado por la gran espada, se arrastró con dificultad, estrellándose el elemento contra el suelo. Sin embargo la chica le había alcanzado a lastimar el brazo, dejándole un gran corte.

Herida que le mando una sensación de ardor por todo el cuerpo.

-Estas acabado-

-No pienses que porque me hiciste un par de rasguños eres gran cosa- El joven escupió un poco de sangre y se levantó, a pesar de estar retorciéndose de dolor por dentro.

-No lo hago- Respondió cortantemente, al igual que la gran espada que alzaba nuevamente contra él. El azabache le intento detener con su katana, mas con una expresión de terror y sorpresa en su rostro observo como esta se rompía en pedazos al chocar contra la espada de su ex compañera.

-¿Qué diablos?- Una vez lo cogió desprevenido ataco nuevamente, esta vez causándole una considerable herida en su vientre. Sasuke sin poder soportar más el dolor, cayó de espaldas a suelo, totalmente vulnerable. La pelirosa se acercó con paso lento mirándole despiadada.

Por primera vez Sasuke, tuvo miedo de ella.

-¿Serias capaz de matarme? ¿Dónde quedaron tus palabras de aquella noche?- Intento distraerle, si tenía suerte aun podía escapar. Sakura frunció aún más su ceño y lanzo la espada lejos. El azabache no entendió nada cuando la joven acerco a él y se sentó en sus caderas, mirándolo fijamente.

-Tú mataste a esa chica- O eso era lo que ella quería creer.

El azabache frunció su ceño cuando esta se acercó a sus labios, quedando sus rostros a tan solo milímetros de distancia. Por un momento se perdió en su aroma; mas luchaba internamente por mantenerse alerta.

Todo se fue a la basura cuando la chica poso sus labios en los suyos. Embriagándolo con su sabor y aroma; Jamás pensó que fuese a ser tan placentero besar a su ex compañera. Una sensación de calor y electricidad le recorrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta la última hebra de su oscuro cabello. Entonces… se dio cuenta, lo iba a matar. Ese era su fin, tanto de él como de ella. Y tal vez, si todo hubiese sido diferente, si su familia no hubiese sido asesinada, si su hermano le hubiese dicho la verdad, si Konoha no hubiese sido la culpable, solo tal vez, le hubiese gustado estar al lado de Sakura. Pero no fue así y ahora… todo iba a acabar, eso se lo hizo saber con aquel acto que sabía seria el ultimo.

Cuando la chica se alejó, él solo la miro perdido y extasiado, con su vista algo borroso alcanzo a ver como la pelirosa sonreía con melancolía.

-¿Por qué…?- No pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió todo su cuerpo adormecerse, definitivamente ese no era el efecto del beso; era algo más. Se sintió demasiado débil y cansado para reclamar.

-Shhh… a dormir, Sasuke-kun- Pidió con tristeza. Como si de una orden se hubiese tratado, el azabache obedeció, dejándose se llevar por esa luz que le llamaba.

Cuando Sakura dejo de sentir con los latidos de Sasuke, se dejó caer en su pecho. Sintiendo el mismo adormecimiento que hace momentos había invadido al joven; resultado del veneno que había estado en la espada que yacía en el suelo junto a ellos e igualmente en su boca cuando lo había besado.

Veneno que en segundos, también la mataría a ella. La pelirosa cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad. Esta vez todo había acabado, era el final del equipo 7.

Fin.


End file.
